Exemplary embodiments relate to graphical user interfaces (GUI), and more specifically, to defining a mouse pointer/cursor location upon a window action.
In computing, a cursor is an indicator used to show the position on a display screen (e.g., computer monitor, television screen, mobile device screen, and/or other display device) that will respond to input from a text input (e.g., by a keyboard, keypad, touch screen) or pointing device (including a mouse, stylus, touch on a touch screen, etc.). The cursor may be a mouse pointer icon that appears, e.g., as an arrow, a pointing finger, and/or any other location icon that graphically illustrates a position on a display screen as understood by one skilled in the art. The term mouse pointer icon may be utilized herein to represent a cursor icon on a display screen indicating a position that responds to user input.
After making a selection in any GUI using a mouse pointer icon, the mouse pointer icon remains in the shadow of the selection, which may not be the desired location where the user would prefer the mouse pointer icon to be in the display screen. This requires the user to then manually move the mouse pointer icon to the desired location. This shadow post selection pointer location has persisted in the graphical user interface industry.